


Where Did You Find that Picture?

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Bones, deaged!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock didn't like dealing with the doctor on a regular day. Leonard was much too illogical for his own good. Being regressed to a two year-old only serves to make the matter worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Find that Picture?

If there was one thing that Spock prided himself on, it was the ability to remain calm under the most extreme of circumstances. However, at the moment, he was feeling anything but calm. 

"How long will he remain in this state again, Captain?" Spock asked through clenched teeth.

"Hard to say," Jim laughed, bouncing a two and a half year-old on his lap. "A day, maybe two." He laughed again as the young child reached for his face, clamping down on his nose. "You gotta admit Spock, he’s pretty cute."

"The term ‘cute’ is illogical. As long as Doctor McCoy remains in this state he is of no use to the crew of this ship. If one of us were to fall ill, he could not help."

"Aw, lighten up Spock! We’ll be fine! We can handle ourselves for a day or two." He looked down at the very, very young doctor. “Isn’t that right, Bonsie?” Leonard laughed and clapped his hands together, enjoying the attention the two men were giving him. 

"Funny thing is," Jim continued. "He’s literally a two year-old. No traces of the adult Bones anywhere in him."

"I fail how even a illogical being such as yourself could find that funny." Jim rolled his eyes and stood up, shifting Leonard so he rested against his hip. 

"We’re gonna be fine!” Jim huffed. At that precise moment, Uhura’s voice rang out through the med-bay.

"Bridge to Captain, come in Captain Kirk." 

"Kirk here. What’s going on?" Jim replied back.

"We’re not sure yet, but Chekov’s readings are yielding some interesting results. You better get back here."

"On my way." Jim straightened up, and turned to Spock. "It seems that we’re needed. Shall we be off?" He turned towards the turbo-lift and started walking, Leonard still on his hip.

"Captain?" Spock sighed, picking up his pace to keep up with him. "Are you sure that having a toddler aboard the bridge of the Enterprise is a logical move?"

"Sure it is!" Jim smiled as they entered the lift. "Look, he likes it!" Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the child’s laughter. Leonard was straining against Jim’s grasp, trying to push the lift buttons, giggling, (if you asked Spock,) very illogically. 

"Captain on ze bridge!" Chekov called out as the three stepped onto the bridge. Sulu gaped as he pointed at the toddler.

"Is that-?" 

"Let’s focus on the matter here at hand, helmsman," Jim waved him off. He sat Leonard down on the Captain’s chair as he walked over to Sulu’s station. "What have you got?"

As the two started to discuss, the young Leonard McCoy got bored. There was nobody here for him where he was sitting. Slowly but surely, he scooted himself down off of the chair, and toddled over to where Mr.Spock was sitting. 

"Spawk!" He cried out, grabbing a fistful of Spock’s shirt. 

"What are you-?" Spock startled. "Release me."

"Spawk!" Leonard laughed and pulled on Spock’s shirt again. His new friend never failed to give him a reaction. 

"I have no need for you, leave my station at once."

"No!"

"You are almost as illogical as your grown counterpart."

"I don’ like ‘ogic."

"Then leave my presence."

"No!" The young doctor toddled around until he had his hands on both of Spock’s knees. "Up!"

"Absolutely not." 

"Up! Up! I want up!"

"I said no. Please refrain from asking again."

"Up! Spawk, up!"

Jim turned from where he was working with Sulu and Chekov. “For the love of God, Spock just pick him up!”

Spock clenched his teeth, but dutifully reached down and pulled the toddler onto his lap. 

"T’ank you!" Leonard laughed as he snuggled down into Spock’s lap.

"What ‘dat?" he asked, pointing at a monitor at Spock’s station. 

"It’s somewhat of a scanning system." Spock replied, trying to make it simple. 

"What it do?"

"It scans for ships near us."

"Why?"

"Because we need to know if they’re there."

"Why?"

"Because, Doctor, the ships might contain hostile forces."

"Why?" Leonard giggled and clapped his hands.

"I am beginning to thing you truly do not care for the answer." Spock sighed. 

"Spawk." The child turned around so he was facing the first officer. "You got big ‘ol ears!" he laughed and gave one of them a tug.

"Do not!" Spock tried to pull his ears from Leonard’s grasp. "Please do not pull!" He was preparing to yank the child hands away when he heard the distinct ‘click' of a Padd taking a photo. He turned and saw that his captain had betrayed him on a most personal level.

Jim was the culprit, holding a Padd in his hands and laughing at the photo. Everyone else on the bridge was not at their assigned posts, as they were gathered around Jim trying to get a glimpse. 

"That is the cutest thing!" Uhura gushed. "Send me that photo!" Spock tried his very hardest to keep it together as he heard the various cries of ‘me too!’ and ‘send it to me!’ as he had no doubt that his captain would oblige. He closed his eyes, trying not to snap.

“Awwwww!” the bridge erupted. Spock heard another photo being taken, and he opened his eyes and looked down at the child. Leonard had fallen asleep, his face snuggled into Spock’s chest, with his thumb in his mouth.  
He sighed as he heard the demands for that photo as well. He would be glad when this whole thing blew over.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Leonard McCoy made his way back to his room after being cleared from med-bay. Apparently, he had been a toddler for two days. Now if that didn’t take the cake.

He punched in the code for his room and threw his bag on the table. All he wanted to do was to get some rest, and hope that when he woke up people would stop calling him ‘Bonsie’. Apparently he had liked that name at the age of two. 

He took off his shirt and was prepared to collapse on his bed when he saw an envelope on his pillow. He turned it over only to find -From Spock- inked on it in perfect handwriting. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the envelope.

Inside was a picture taken just a few days ago.

He was cuddled up with the Vulcan, his head buried in Spock’s chest. Spock had his eyes closed, and had his arm around the toddler. They looked like they were taking a nap together.

"Well I’ll be damned," Leonard laughed, setting the picture on the nightstand. 

Maybe the Vulcan had a heart after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you much for reading. It got a little bit Sponesy at the end, didn't it? I hope you enjoyed. Any thoughts or criticisms are more than welcome in the comments section! Thank you!


End file.
